Friendship
by MinakoChan1
Summary: Duo is picking apart the metal wall Heero had built around himself, piece, by tiny piece. Duo evaluated his friendship with Heero, and some strange events begin to unfold. From light switches that won't turn off, all the way to a bus with no driver!
1. The Beginning

Friendship  
  
Dun own, dun sue, dun ask, dun tell. (Another one of my fav. authors said this, so I took it MWAHAHAHA! But for real, I hope you dun mind!) Then we can all be happy!

This ficlet I would like to dedicate to CobaltViolet. The one that has made my frown turn upside down (OOOH! I RHYMED!). The one who has unleashed my inner insanity and the one who thinks I'm actually humorous. Thank you so much for everything you've done for me, without you, I would have no one to take over the world with, no one to complain to, no one to shoulder my tears, and no one to talk to on the net. There are no proper words to express how much this friendship means to me, and I thank you for being a part of my life. I am forever in your debt.

Your humor has brightened up my stormy days, and dried a thousand tears.

curtsy Arigatou!

Opening:  
  
Duo's POV  
  
"Friendship. Hmm, is there really such a word to honor such a strong thing? I like to define it as: the person you look up to the most. The one you share your problems with, and who gives you a shoulder to lean on when you've had a tough day. The one who has wiped away your tears and shared their tears with you, the person who has been with you through thick and thin, even stuck with you through your awkward stage with your buck teeth and thick glasses. I guess maybe I could say the only thing I've ever had close to a true friend is Heero. Although we haven't known each other all that long, we've grown a sort of respect for each other, you know? So why am I saying this? Going on and on about a word most people don't try and find the underlying meaning to? I am here to show you, that's why. To let you see the effects just a single person can have on you in such a short amount of time."

I met Heero on a, well, weird day, to put it bluntly. Most people would have thought a friendship between us could never bud or even come close to blossoming. I mean, come on, I shot the poor boy the first time I saw him! So, how did we become unseparable a few, mere months later? Ironic though, that the exact opposite of what other people thought came true though, huh? Maybe it was fate taking its toll on us, but that I will never know. I'm just happy where I'm at; you'll find no complaints here.

Heero isn't an emotional type of guy, he's awful at first impressions, and who needs enemies when you have a friend like Heero? All right, so he went through his suicidal stage during the war, but we all have our faults don't we? What people fail to see is the real guy underneath his outer soldier attire. What people fail to see is behind the steel wall he's built up around himself.

So, I am now working on taking that wall apart, piece, by tiny piece.

Now it's time for Chapter One!

MinakoChan

Top of Form 1


	2. The Finale

Friendship  
  
"All right, so let's get to the point. I'm going to go through how we, meaning me and Heero, came to be. Not like anyone cares to listen, but sometimes it's good to get these things out. Sort of 'reveal the truth' if you wish to refer to it in such a way."

"Go on Mr. Maxwell," the deep voice interrupted me. I was surprised and caught off guard, I had completely forgotten that I had been telling my tale to someone. I'm bad about that, talking to myself, I mean. The man cleared his throat and repeated himself again, "Mr. Maxwell? Are you ready to continue?"

I sighed, I was getting a bad vibe form this guy anyway, all wanting to know about Heero and such. I was probably being over protective, but hey, I can't change the way I am. That's just me!

"Actually, I think that's enough for today," I stated as I got up from my chair and grabbed my jacket. I felt the other man's hand come up to grab my wrist. I turned quickly, my 'fight or flight' response kicking in, ready to act at any moment. I really didn't like this guy! I had met him over a month ago and ever since he found out I was friend with Mr. Prussian eyes, he had been so curious as to how we came to be. We'd been having these 'friendship' talks for some time now. I don't know, he seemed, well, I don't know! He's just...freaky!

I looked down at my wrist and raised an eyebrow as the man spoke again, "Please come again, I look forward to our next conversation. Maybe we can have it at you and Heero's place next time. You know, you've never invited me over before." he trailed, the words rolling off his tongue.

"Yeah, will do." I lied as I quickly exited.

I walked back to my apartment, jacket slung over my arm. I looked up at the sky, a slight rain had started falling a few minutes ago. It created a hazy effect, all the mist surrounding you. I walked to the bus stop, climbing on and making my way to the back of the bus. As soon as I sat down, my thoughts began to come again; the past years flooding back to me in a pile of memories.

I was remembering the way Heero had smiled at me for the first time. It seemed the first smile he had ever attempted, that cute little half smirk. I also remembered the way he looked when I had stumbled into the safe house bloodied and bruised. That concerned look, the way someone looks at you to show you that they care.

The bus came to a screeching halt, breaking me from my thoughts. I slammed up against the seat, my face leaving a print on the brown leathery fabric.

"Oy..." I trailed off, rubbing my cheek a bit. I peered up over my seat to see what was causing such an abrupt halt. I looked forward and noticed that the driver had exited the bus. I looked in front of me and noticed that no one else was on the bus either. I blinked a few times, something strange was definitely happpening, or about to. Man, this has been one freaky day! I got up and made my way towards the front of the bus. The rain had started pouring, coming down in big, translucent raindrops. I looked around, everywhere in _any_ direction was deserted. I shuddered, this feeling; the one of utter loneliness, was creeping its way into my veins. Where was everyone?

I shook my head. It wasn't very far back to the apartment, I had probably just been watching too many 'Twilight Zone' re-runs. I slipped my jacket on and put my hands in my jeans pockets, more than ready to get home.

Upon arriving to the front door of the apartment, I quickly got my keys from my pocket. I was seriously freaked now, I had seen NO ONE; no cars, no people, no pets, nothing the whole way home!

I clambered into the apartment after finally getting it unlocked. All the lights were off, but I could hear some slow, feint music playing off in a bedroom. I took off my wet jacket and hung it over the back of a chair.

"Heero?" I called, wondering if it was him with the music. Funny, we didn't own a radio when I had left an hour ago. I shrugged, maybe Heero was tired of listening to headphones. I made my way toward the sound, stopping at the closed door, pressing my ear against it.

'Stop acting weird Maxwell!' I cursed at myself as I slowly cracked open the door, "H-Hee-Chan? You home?" I asked again. No answer.

I opened the door fully and scanned the room, a small stereo was on, playing a soft song. The lights were on, but yet, no one was in the room! I saw a light snap on behind me as I quickly turned.

'What the hell?' were my mental thoughts as I quickly walked back out to the kitchen. I looked around, no one was there! Frustrated and confused on what to do, I switched the light back off. It turned back on. I glared at the switch, it hadn't moved, yet a second after I turned the lights off, they persistantly snapped back on! I huffed, flipping the light switch up. The light remained on. I flipped it again down, the results were the same. I couldn't turn off the frickin' light!

I walked over to the un-lit half of the house into the other bedroom. I glared at the light switch, just daring for the lights to come on. They didn't, but the kitchen lights turned out.

"ARG! I give up!" I yelled as flumped back down onto the bed in the room. Upon landing there, I felt a lump. Quickly scrambling up, I pulled the blinds, lighting the room without having to mess with the light switch. I pulled the covers back frantically and yelled a very, very, unmanly kind of yell.

"DUO! SHIMATTA, WAKE UP!"

I snapped awake, sitting straight up in bed, clonking heads with my signifigant other. The other boy glared at me, "Baka, you wake the whole universe up with your dreams, I swear!"

I quickly got up and ran over to Heero, giving him a huge bear hug. "I-I-I had a dream that you, you were." I shuddred and stopped as I wrapped my arms around Heero's neck and stared into his eyes, "Do you have any idea how much your friendship means to me?" I smiled softly at him.

This is the meaning of true friendship. The one who wakes you from your dreams and brings you back to the better reality; the one with them in it.

Owari

MinakoChan

Yeah, sowwy if it was a bit boring. I'm not good at writing semi-serious stuff. shrug I hope you peeplets like it anywho!

Again, this is to C-Chan. Thank you so much for your understanding ways. May we never part, MWAHAHAHA:

Revised: 03/28/05


End file.
